1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server layout.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a server generally includes a chassis 21, a motherboard 22, a plurality of data storage devices 23, a plurality of system fans 24, and a power supply 25 mounted in the chassis 21. When the system fans 24 operate, air outside the chassis 21 are driven to flow into the chassis 21 through a front end of the chassis 21 to be heated, and the heated air are expelled out of the chassis 21 through a rear end of the chassis 21 to avoid the heated air blowing forward to an operator in front of the server. The power supply 25 includes a connection end 250 to which a power cord 26 is connected, and a power fan 251 expelling air out of the power supply 25 from the connection end 250. The power supply 25 is generally arranged in the rear portion of the chassis 21 to direct the connection end 250 rearwards. Therefore, the airflow from the power fan 251 is prevented from disturbing the airflow from the system fans 24. However, if a power source 201 is arranged in front of the chassis 21, the power cord 26 has to be elongated and extend through the chassis 21 to connect the power source 201 and the power supply 25. The elongated power cord 26 brings an increasing cost, and an electromagnetic interference problem.